


playing it fair [on hold]

by tsvki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvki/pseuds/tsvki
Summary: before anything else, i'd like to say that this work has been published in honor of 1/11 kurotsuki day best day for the best ship ohoand uh i'm quite new to all of this so please give me some love ??? hehededicated to: the gaykyuu fam (namelyclaire, angie, lady, and klyn!) thank you so much for everything i love you guys so much you don't even kn o w





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before anything else, i'd like to say that this work has been published in honor of 1/11 kurotsuki day best day for the best ship oho
> 
> and uh i'm quite new to all of this so please give me some love ??? hehe
> 
> dedicated to: the gaykyuu fam (namely [claire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgym), angie, lady, and klyn!) thank you so much for everything i love you guys so much you don't even kn o w

“Kei, this is my roommate, Kuroo. Kuroo, this is my boyfriend, Kei.”

He never made it a big deal when he met new people, but this was different.

Kuroo stared at him in a way that he couldn’t explain.

It was as if Kuroo’s eyes were looking straight into his soul and as if he had him all figured out in the two minutes that they’ve met. Tsukishima didn’t know if they shared the same height or if Kuroo was taller than him by a few inches, but the way Kuroo looked at him made him feel so little, relatively. He was intimidating Tsukishima as much as first meetings went.

Kuroo’s unexplainable stare didn’t falter as he stretched his lips into a smile and held his hand out for Tsukishima to shake. “Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you.”

His voice, that greeting – both weren’t as scary as his stare, although, it still made Tsukishima feel uneasy. He hesitated before shaking his hand quickly, putting it down as fast as he picked it up.

“Hinata called; the school’s having another one of those shitty beginning-of-the-school-year programs, and the Student Body Pres listed us to play a song or two,” Kuroo shortly announced – with a little unmistakable chuckle – after their short handshake, his gaze finally leaving Tsukishima and moving on to Kageyama. Seeing that Kageyama was listening to him, he continued, “The shrimp scheduled a practice, snagged the keys for the small auditorium from those dramatics club nerds. You coming?”

Kageyama shook his head, “No, thanks. I’ll just go tomorrow.”

Kuroo just shrugged, as if this was a normal response, and adjusted the bag on his shoulder before he waving goodbye to the both of them, and then exiting the apartment right after.

As soon as the door was closed shut, Tsukishima let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Kageyama looked at him as if he did something funny, making Tsukishima glare at him. “What are you smiling about?” He asked in the driest way possible.

“You’re actually intimidated by Kuroo,” He stated, laughing – too hard, actually, as if he had been holding that laugh in, even before they entered his apartment, “Tsukishima Kei, the one person who almost picked a fight with me on our first meeting, is actually scared of Kuroo Tetsurou, someone he just met.”

_Is that a laughing matter?_ , Tsukishima thought to himself as he glared at Kageyama, speeding up and walking in front of him, every step getting heavier than the last.

He didn’t need to confirm nor deny Kageyama’s statement, because he’d still be convinced that Tsukishima was intimidated either way. Kageyama’s laughter doubled when he saw Tsukishima now walking in front of him, making him think that he was right.

“Do you really know your way around here?” Kageyama asked as he tried to get his laughter to die down. Tsukishima was intent on ignoring him as he continued looking around the second floor, trying to figure out which room’s which.

Kageyama’s teasing and Tsukishima’s ignoring him was normal. Other times, it would be the other way around, seeing as the both of them were just inborn assholes; but they had soft spots for the other, and loved each other, anyway.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and he shook his head, before placing a soft, quick kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek, and that alone made the latter stop in his tracks and turn red almost immediately. Kageyama then took this as his golden chance to walk in front of Tsukishima, opening a door with a seemingly empty room.

He placed Tsukishima’s bags on the bed and sat down, patting the seat beside him innocently. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Kageyama as he sat at the farthest side on the bed, away from him. Smiling genuinely now, Kageyama inched closer to him, poking his cheek. “I’m glad you’re living with me now.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Technically, I’m living with you and that weird roommate of yours.”

He regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth, because that reminded Kageyama of how “obviously intimidated” he was because of Kuroo. Kageyama teased him for a while after that, making him scoff.

“You know what? Don’t be afraid of Kuroo at all. He’s actually a nice guy. A big flirt, but a nice guy.” He assured Tsukishima on a now serious note, placing his hand on his, “His stares can get to you at first, but they’re nothing to get worried about. Alright?”

Tsukishima hesitantly nodded.

If Kageyama says that he’s a nice guy, then he’s a nice guy. After all, it takes a lot for Kageyama to ever compliment anyone.

“I was never afraid of him anyway.” Tsukishima denied, rolling his eyes. Kageyama laughed at that denial.

“Okay, then, Mr. I’m-not-intimidated,” Kageyama smirked smugly, standing up and holding his hand out for Tsukishima to grab, “Let’s go around the area. I’ll show you around the neighbourhood, and let’s get some milk, yeah?”

He looked so happy, so, even if Tsukishima was tired as hell from the train ride to Tokyo, he stood up and accepted his hand anyway.

Everyone wondered how they even ended up like this. Kageyama was just an annoying, feisty second year Tsukishima used to pick fights with when he was a first year. The two of them never pictured themselves to tolerate the other before, but guess what works out in time, eh?

Now, Tsukishima’s moved in with Kageyama (and his “weird roommate,” he claims) now that he’s beginning college in two days. He wouldn’t have to wait to get to school to see Kageyama – he could see him first thing in the morning, and last thing at night. And, God, knowing that felt so, so good.

He’s never been so at home in his life.

* * *

 

The cupboard was practically empty once he opened it; unless you can count the can of expired condensed milk in the corner.

Tsukishima knew that those two rarely had time to get groceries in the middle of their band practices and college altogether, but he didn’t expect them to have nothing to cook _at all_. Why the hell did they even bother getting a stove, anyway?

Closing the cupboard and sighing to himself, he decided to go to that supermarket at the end of the block. It was just a short walk, anyway. How hard could it be?

He made an effort to wake up super early the day after his arrival – 4 am, to be exact. He was already living under their roof for free; the least he could do is cook them breakfast; but what can he cook with literally nothing in store?

Just as he started making his way to the door, he heard quick footsteps going down the stairs.

_Is Tobio up already?_ , He wondered, waiting at the door to see who was going down the stairs; but it was actually Kuroo.

“Oh, good morning, Kuroo,” Tsukishima, not wanting to be rude, gave him a short greeting and waited at the door.

“Good morning, four-eyes,” Kuroo gave him a little smile, minus a long stare.

_That’s good, I think._ , Tsukishima says to himself, although he doesn’t appreciate the fact that he’s calling him “four-eyes”; however, that may be Kuroo being just plain friendly, so he let it slide – save for the fact that he mumbled a little, “It’s Tsukishima,” before proceeding.

They went out the door together and towards the elevator in silence. Tsukishima wasn’t the chatty type, and Kuroo seemed focused on thinking about something.

When the elevator doors closed, that was the time Kuroo opened his mouth. “Why are you up so early?” He asked, pressing the “ground floor” button.

“I’m out to get some groceries; I’m cooking breakfast,” Tsukishima replied simply.

“Cooking breakfast?” Kuroo asked, to which Tsukishima nodded. Before continuing, he chuckled. “That’s hot.”

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

As far as he knew, there was nothing hot about cooking breakfast – if, of course, you don’t count the fire used in cooking. Another thing, though: why in the world is Kuroo calling him hot, in the first place? He knew very well that Tsukishima belonged to Kageyama.

Or maybe this is just another one of Tsukishima’s mental complications in situations.

Kuroo ignored his question, and, as Tsukishima was about to ask him again, the doors opened.

Kuroo walked in front of him, parting their ways. “Thanks for the breakfast in advance, four-eyes,” He gave him a little smile, dimples faintly visible on his cheeks, before jogging outside.

Tsukishima stared at his retreating figure, walking out of the elevator as well, only one thing resonating in his mind on the way to the grocery,

_What the hell is hot about someone cooking breakfast?_


	2. Chapter 2

It’s one thing to have your boyfriend in a band, and it’s another (bigger) thing to have your boyfriend be the lead singer in a band. Tsukishima knew that. And he was just so damn proud of Kageyama.

TG – that’s the name of their band, an acronym for “Third Gymnasium.” Apparently, according to Kageyama, it’s been named so since all the original members (Kuroo, and two other guys named Bokuto and Akaashi) met in the third gymnasium of the college in their first year, when they were seated together in an orientation. They oddly got to a topic where they talked about the instruments they could play, and the guy named Bokuto spearheaded an idea: “Hey, hey, hey, why not start a band?”

The band was quite messy at first. A three-man band was surprisingly really hard to manage on their own. So, in their second year, when they met the rest of the members (and their soon-to-be manager) in a school event, that’s where things got organized.

But, details aside, Tsukishima was just so damn proud of having his boyfriend as the lead singer, so that’s what he just cared about, mostly.

“We’ll be practicing today, Kei.” Kageyama told him as he finished eating lunch, “Do you want to come and meet the band?”

Tsukishima nodded shortly as he helped Kageyama clear the table and then throwing the trash in the bin and the plates in the sink. “I’ll take a shower before we go… Is that alright?”

Kageyama nodded eagerly at him. “Of course!”

Just then, Kageyama’s phone rang. He read the caller ID and then excused himself to take his call, so Tsukishima went his own way to take his shower.

In the middle of his shower, however, Tsukishima heard a knock on the door.

“Kei?” He heard Kageyama from outside, “I have to head out now. Hinata – our manager – needs me to pick up Lev. It’s a long story, but, his mom really doesn’t trust anyone with hair like Kuroo’s.” __I’d agree with that Lev kid’s mom.__ , Tsukishima comments, keeping it to himself. “Would you mind just going with Kuroo instead?”

Tsukishima frowned, but he understood, anyway. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. Drive safely, okay?”

“Sure, Kei. See you later. I love you,” Kageyama said behind the door, making his heart thump wildly in his chest. That boy never fails to make him crazy with those three words.

Once Tsukishima was done, clothed, and ready to go, he went down the stairs.

Kuroo was standing in the living room. His phone was pressed to his ear. He was in a call with someone, and he looked mad. He was massaging his temples and he looked like he was about to yell at his phone, although he kept his agitation to himself.

Tsukishima, being the secretly good boy that he is, went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before they leave, deciding not to eavesdrop on Kuroo’s call. Judging by his aura, it looked like the call was gonna take long.

“Are you ready?” Tsukishima swore he could feel his soul jumping out of his body and back in a split second, and almost dropped the glass on the floor when he heard Kuroo’s voice. He earnestly assumed that he was still talking to someone; maybe the conversation ended earlier than he expected it to be.

“I’ll just get myself a glass of water first.” Tsukishima explained, filling his glass with water and downing it immediately. He wiped the corner of his mouth before following him out of the apartment and down to the parking area, where Kuroo’s car was parked.

The drive to the university was silent, like it has always been whenever Kuroo was with Tsukishima. He always seemed to be deep in thought when Tsukishima was around, even though Kageyama had labelled him as the friendly, talkative type as much as he liked staring at people.

 _ _Did I do anything to make him dislike me?__ , Tsukishima wondered – not that Kuroo’s opinion would matter to him, though.

“You know, if there’s one thing I hate the most, it’s being in the middle of other people’s business,” Kuroo suddenly said out of the blue, disappointment laced in his voice, but he managed to give a dry laugh.

 _ _Okay, well, he probably really does dislike me__ , Tsukishima thought, then he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

 _ _Why is he telling me this? And__ why _ _in the world is he telling me this__ now _ _?__

Before Tsukishima could open his mouth to ask, Kuroo continued, “I’m not going to betray anyone’s trust here, although I really wish I could, but I sincerely hope you open your four eyes soon, glasses boy. The later you know about something, the more it affects you.”

He stopped at a stoplight.

Kuroo stared at Tsukishima again, his eyes seeming to bear holes in Tsukishima’s if he didn’t look away immediately.

Tsukishima, however, was surprisingly rendered speechless. __What did he mean?__

The light turned green, and an unanticipated grin appeared on Kuroo’s face. “Well, now that that’s off my chest, I’m feeling quite swell.”

And, so, Kuroo started talking about his pet cat who he named Kenma, after his best friend in high school, and how that pet cat was “surprisingly more sociable than the human Kenma,” although its only actions were “sleeping on the couch and destroying it from time to time.”

Tsukishima must have thought that Kuroo was quite delusional. He jumped from such a drastic, spine-chilling topic to his pet cat named after a best friend Tsukishima knew nothing about – and had nothing to do with, in the first place.

But, however delusional Kuroo was at that ride, something in his words irked the hell out of Tsukishima.

“The later you know about something, the more it affects you.”

Somehow, Kuroo’s voice kept ringing in his head, and, even though Tsukishima didn’t understand a damn thing about what Kuroo meant, the way Kuroo said it scared him.

__What did he mean?_ _

* * *

 

They got to the university after a long ride – Kuroo still not finished babbling about his cat, and Tsukishima still not finished with the unusually creepy train of thought that made him shudder.

Kuroo started leading Tsukishima to an extra-curricular room on the third floor of a building (where the band usually holds practices when they don’t have anywhere else to practice), now talking about the band and how they met, to which Tsukishima just nodded mindlessly (as ifhe didn’t already know __that__ ).

As they were going up the last flight of stairs, Tsukishima willed himself to not go in with Kuroo. He was still trying to analyze Kuroo’s words. He usually doesn’t think too much of this matter, especially since he doesn’t know what’s going on – he’s too smart for that petty behaviour – but the fact that it __irked__ him in the most __horrible__ way possible even sans knowledge of the issue was driving him insane.

Maybe Tsukishima was too slow on climbing the stairs that Kuroo had noticed him already falling behind. He turned around, seeing the blonde boy still standing a few steps behind, and then shook his head.

“Your hot legs are going to be such a waste if you’re not gonna use them properly.” He smirked at Tsukishima, going down a few steps and tugging him by the arm going upstairs.

 _ _There he goes again, calling me__ hot, Tsukishima is now successfully off the thought of Kuroo’s eccentric words and glares at the boy pulling him up the stairs, who perfectly knew that the person he was calling ‘hot’ was the __boyfriend__ of his __roommate__.

They were still a few doors away from the said room, but Tsukishima could already hear the drums thumping to a beat, a bass tuning, and someone playing a certain tune on the keyboard, so he could easily tell where they were headed.

When they arrived, though, the first thing he saw was Kageyama arguing with some short, orange-haired boy, spouting insults as if he was a fountain pouring out water. The “shrimp” (as Tsukishima fondly observes) retorts to those insults, glaring up at Kageyama as Kageyama equally glared down.

Kuroo dragged Tsukishima towards Kageyama’s direction, of course, although Kageyama was too focused in this argument with the shrimp that he didn’t notice that Kuroo and Tsukishima have arrived already.

Although, Tsukishima __could__ admit that watching the banter was quite amusing, especially since Kageyama looked like he wanted to kick this shrimp so bad.

“He’s too busy fighting with a shrimp to even acknowledge your presence,” Kuroo whispered smugly into Tsukishima’s ear, making the latter scrunch his eyebrows and glare at his statement.

__I think I’ve figured out his motive: he’s just trying to get into my head. I’ve always been silent next to him, so he must find my silence funny. He’s probably just teasing me._ _

That’s what Tsukishima __thought__ , and then proceeded observing this exchange of insults (although, it looked like Kageyama was the better hand at this).

 “You’re lousy as shit.” Kageyama seethed at the boy, “I can’t believe you got into college with those horrible arrangements you made. I’m surprised the band has even gotten __this__ far with your poor managing skills.”

“I got into college because I passed the entrance exam! Managing a band was never in the entrance exam, you jerk!” Shrimpy – who Tsukishima now knows is named Hinata – retorted with a grunt.

“This is gonna take a while,” Kuroo stated in amusement, and then averted his attention to the boys that were playing a while ago. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the guys, they’d love to meet you.”

As much as he wanted to talk to Kageyama and let him do the introducing-to-the-members instead, Tsukishima let him be.

He went with Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this long enough ? no ? well im sorry i cant do anything about that ohoho. next chapter will be up (hopefully) by the weekend. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the late update school sucks
> 
> edit: will be putting this story on hold. school has literally drained my brain and i cannot function properly atm. i'll be back in may <3

It had only been a good forty something minutes since Tsukishima arrived at their practice room, and it seemed that their bassist, Bokuto, was already very acquainted with him – in a one-sided way, of course, since it was only Bokuto who did all the talking.

“I was, like, 5, when I decided I wanted to play the bass,” It was probably the fourth time that the peculiar-haired boy had repeated this. To this, Tsukishima just nodded with raised eyebrows, and Akaashi just shook his head. Bokuto obviously didn’t notice that he had been repeating the same thing over again as he continued, “I was super good at it at the first day of music lessons. My parents were like, no, you should prioritize volleyball, because it can get you a scholarship, and at some point in high school I did start having a thing for volleyball, but at that time when I was younger I really liked the bass, so—oh, wait, I’ve told you about this already, haven’t I? Haha!”

Although Tsukishima wasn’t really a conversationalist by habit, he had come to the conclusion that he mildly tolerated and possibly had the least bit of liking towards Kageyama’s bandmates and seemed to feel like he could trust and befriend them – but, uh, somehow, the former sounds more easier to do than the latter. He’ll get there.

The boy sitting in front of him with a bass in his lap and his fingers manning the pegs was Bokuto Koutarou, as he had introduced himself, and was distinctly the loudest of the bunch for Tsukishima. He had the loudest laugh and the most boisterous expression of “hey, hey, hey,” and, not to mention, his enthusiasm in talking to people. There was something in his loudness, though, that Tsukishima found quite amusing and tolerable.

By the keyboard stood Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto’s best friend, who contrasted Bokuto’s rowdy behaviour, and liked keeping to himself instead. Tsukishima quite favoured him the most in the band (next to Kageyama, of course) because of his seemingly unwavering composure. He’d already sent Tsukishima an apologetic smile in behalf of Bokuto a few times now, to which Tsukishima just shrugged to in reply.

Another boy was sitting behind the drum set, Haiba Lev, as he recalls Kuroo’s introduction. He was perched next to Tsukishima a while ago (being an inquisitive little shit, as he had fondly observed), but he transferred on to the drum set to charge his phone after playing some cat game, since it was a seat nearest to the outlet. For a boy with an overwhelming height and looks of maturity, he was shockingly childish.

Lastly, Hinata Shouyou, their manager, and the one Kageyama was bantering with, was who Kuroo pointed to the last. Tsukishima never got the chance to speak to him (and he really didn’t care about that) because he and Kageyama had exited the room a few minutes back, being called to the assistant dean’s office for being too loud.

Kuroo described that he was quite a persevering person in terms of goals, trying to achieve what he always wants as soon as he could, doing his best and exerting the much needed effort on almost everything.

Maybe he was complimenting Hinata, maybe he wasn’t, but Tsukishima didn’t really catch on to the hinting tone he had.

Or maybe he just didn’t care.

Or maybe he just didn’t __want__ to know.

They were five in the band, Tsukishima counted – well, six, if you included their manager.

“The assistant dean wants us to wrap up for the day,” Tsukishima’s head snapped towards the source of the voice, seeing the bundle of orange bound towards where everyone was seated. He noticed Tsukishima and tilted his head slightly in confusion, before opening his mouth in realization. “Tsukishima Kei?”

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before nodding slowly. A big smile suddenly appears on Hinata’s face holding his hand out for Tsukishima to shake. “I’m Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you!”

Tsukishima silently shook his hand, not feeling the need to introduce himself. “Nice to meet you, too.”

 _ _What are they, American?__ , Tsukishima quips mentally, __Why are they so fond of shaking hands at first meetings?__

“You’re literally my life saviour,” Hinata breathes out to emphasize his relief, “You’re the only person who can ever keep Kageyama in check. Thank God you’ve transferred here!”

Tsukishima admits that he had doubts in Hinata at first.

The way that Kageyama was focused on arguing with him when Tsukishima got here was not a focus that you could get from Kageyama every day. Not to mention the fact that they had spent a good twenty minutes or more out of the room, when it can only take five minutes for an assistant dean to talk sense into them. And, save for the fact that Kuroo had been feeding shifty words and almost manipulating and warping his mind and setting his heart into some sort of distrust towards Kageyama and whatever relationship he had with Hinata.

But, now, with Hinata’s seemingly genuine relief and mild dislike towards Kageyama, Tsukishima let go of his doubts and baseless assumptions.

To love someone, you must also trust them, and Tsukishima sure as hell knew that he could trust Kageyama as much as he loves him.

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama appears out of nowhere, pushing the small boy away, “Stop pestering my boyfriend!”

 _ _‘My boyfriend,’__  Tsukishima repeats in his mind, __Assurance … that sounds nice__.

* * *

 

Days have rolled in fairly quickly, and it was now the beginning of the new school year.

And Tsukishima’s first day at college, too. He may not make it show on his face, but he’s actually really nervous for his first day, even though he had spent years on studying advanced classes to make his college life a breeze.

But this was __different__. This was the __real thing__.

College was far too different from high school. No more deadline extensions, no more follow up explanations for the lessons – you had to have it hard now.

He’d taken college preparatory classes back in high school, garnering a spot in the top three of their grade level, but he could tell that preparatory classes and the real classes were really different compared to each other.

Exciting, yes – yet really intimidating, Tsukishima supposes, as it still wracked the hell out of his nerves.

“Ready for your first day, Kei?” Kageyama peeked into his room, already dressed in his uniform.

Tsukishima, however, was still stuck staring at the uniform he had ironed out last night, the fabric sprawled across his bed, towel still tied around his waist, and clearly not showing any signs of movement any time sooner. __This was it. This was__   _ _it. This was__ —

“Kei, we’re gonna be late now,” Kageyama hums, welcoming himself into the room and now standing next to Tsukishima, “You don’t want to be late on your first day of college, yeah?”

That seemed to make Tsukishima come to his senses. Pushing Kageyama out of the room (much to his protests, because Kageyama had “seen it all before,” but Tsukishima just told him to fuck off), and locking the door, Tsukishima breathed out.

He put his uniform on and got his things, then proceeded downstairs, where Kageyama was watching some TV show while waiting. Once the latter realized the presence of Tsukishima already, he turned and stood up. “Ready  to go?”

Tsukishima nodded.

* * *

Kageyama was humming softly to a song on the radio on the drive to school, one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with a paler hand in comparison.

Cheesy, yes, but they liked it that way.

The traffic seemed to take forever to get through and the sounds of people honking their car horns every once in a while was horrid to the ears. __So this is what the city looks like in the morning__ , Tsukishima analyzed in his head.

Although he had suggested that they should take the train instead, saving some time and a little money from the gasoline, Kageyama just __had__ to be that spoiled little boyfriend who tended to do his best to get everything he wanted and insisted to ride the car to "appreciate the city" and "be alone together."

The thought of Kageyama cheating on him looked quite impossible if you look at the way he is now with Tsukishima.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Tsukishima opened his mouth, earning Kageyama’s attention, “Are you…” … _ _cheating on me, perhaps?__ \-- that was what he was about to say -- actually, what he was dying to say -- but he kept his mouth shut on that topic. What would Kageyama think if he found out that Tsukishima was doubting his loyalty? He’d lose his shit, for sure -- after all, he had the quickest temper.

Instead, Tsukishima cleared his throat and repeated his question, “Are you having morning classes?”

Kageyama stole a glance at Tsukishima before looking back at the road, “Yeah, I have Economics at nine. Why? Do you want me to get anything for you?”

 _ _He’s too caring__ , Tsukishima thinks fondly, biting back a smile. “Uh, no. I was just curious.”

“Well, if you’re curious, do you wanna know my whole schedule instead?” Kageyama didn’t let Tsukishima answer before he listed down all his class for today, “Let’s see… on Mondays, I have Economics at nine, a two hour lecture with Maruyama-sensei, and then Geography with Ono-sensei at 11:30, then English and Maths take up my whole afternoon, until 7. And then on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I don’t have morning classes -- my first class is at one, Commerce. And then English and then Math, and we end at 7:30 -- depending on Kikuchi-sensei’s mood, because he sometimes lets us out five minutes later than scheduled, and then--”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “I didn’t ask for your whole schedule, dumbass.”

“You were curious!” Kageyama rebutted.

“But did I ask for a whole schedule? No.”

A playful argument was exchanged between the both of them for the rest of the ride to school -- and, Kageyama may or may not had stolen a kiss from Tsukishima (he definitely did).


End file.
